


Monsters

by Chemarta



Category: Free!
Genre: But Makoto keeps him mostly human, Demon Haruka, Haruka is kinda crazy, M/M, freekinkmeme, inspired by The Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemarta/pseuds/Chemarta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru was born a normal baby boy. Ten fingers and ten toes. But there was something else about the child. Something much darker that lurked deep within him. Something only Makoto could contain. </p><p>Written for the Free!kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begining

Haru was born like any human baby. Ten fingers, ten toes, four limbs, a pair of eyes and ears, hair and a pudgy baby body. But the first time he opened his eyes, they were a pitch black. The doctor and nurses, even his parents, waved it off as a trick of the light.

He was like any other baby. Although, his love for water was a bit strange even for a child. Still, his parents waved it off.

_It makes it much easier to give him baths._

_It’s good that he has something he enjoys._

_This will keep him healthy and out of trouble._

Then strange things started happening.

They never could keep plants in the house, and even the garden looked slightly wilted. At night, his parents and grandmother would sleep with the light on because something always seemed to slither in the darkness. Especially around Haru’s room.

Every night they renewed the salt lines along the windows and doorways of their room, and still they could hear something rattling outside. Strangely enough, they never thought to put salt near Haru's room.

Animals fled at the sight of him. Not even crickets stirred at the Nanase household. They would find dead sea birds littering their yard. Some of them weren’t even native to Iwatobi.

The ocean seemed feral and dark. It was as if it were beckoning someone or something.

Suddenly they were afraid to take him to the beach. They said it was because he was still young, but in the back of their minds, they could hear the grating whispers of something old and dark in the depths of the waves, just waiting for them to come in.

Excuses piled upon excuses. And things started to grow stranger.

People went missing, fish became scarce. Crime seemed to be at an all-time high.

_It’s just a coincidence._

_Every town goes through these cycles at some point._

_There’s no way a baby would cause all this._

The Nanase’s were almost at their wits end, but then Makoto came. Michiko Nanase and Hanami Tachibana were long-time friends, and they thought it would be grand to have their children grow up together.

(And secretly Michiko hoped that the new baby would calm whatever dark part seemed to stir within her son)

The first time Haru ever saw Makoto, he was almost six months old. The moment he saw the small baby look at him with the sweetest green eyes, the deep turbulence settled like a calm sea, and Michiko breathed a sigh of relief.

Things started to settle down, the plants seemed to thrive, and the animals seemed to come back. The fishermen were prosperous, crime declined, and the ocean was a clear blue.

_Ah see, just like we thought._

_We just had some bad luck nothing to worry about._

Haru adored Makoto. They were attached to the hip, and Michiko didn’t have the heart to separate them.

(Because the last time she did, a murder of crows perched all along her fence and stared at her with their beady eyes.)

They grew older and much closer. It seemed that the two boys were always together. That nothing would every part them.

Makoto seemed to calm whatever dark part there was inside of Haru, and for a moment, Michiko could think that he was a regular boy.

Things were happy for a while. Michiko would push back the dark thoughts, and contently watch the two boys play at the beach or in the ocean.

But it didn’t last.

A trio of middle school boys suddenly went insane.

One scratched his head so hard that he went to the skull. And then he took a screwdriver and bore it through his head.

Another pushed a hose down his throat, and let in so much water his stomach exploded.

The last, the most horrible, tore his genitals and started eating himself and when they found the body the mouth was still chewing his penis.

People were horrified. There was talk that something was cursing the town.

Then Michiko overheard something. A group of middle school kids, were talking about how those were the same three boys who were rumored to have bullied an elementary school child. They said the bullies were stopped by his friend, and the scariest part was that his eyes went pitch black and he swore that the boys would pay.

After dinner Michiko went to Haru and asked him,

“Haru…did you know the boys from the paper?”

Haru looked, “Yes.”

“Did…did they h-hurt Mako-chan?”

Haru’s eyes darkened. “Yes.”

Michiko felt her breath hitch and steeled herself for the last question. “Did you—were you responsible for it?”

Haru suddenly gave a sharp smile, “Don’t ask silly questions mother.”

She never asked him again.

There were lulls of peace now and again. Michiko could pretend that there was nothing wrong with her son. That he wasn’t something else. Something _evil_.

But then it happened.

A storm, unlike the likes of any other hit their town. The ocean raged and churned and destroyed many lives that day.

Rin being one of them.

And Makoto being the other.

Haru had held Makoto’s had through the entire funeral procession, and his eyes were dark and calculating.

That night, the sea raged again. Thunder and lighting struck and then it stopped as suddenly as it came.

Coincidently, Haru also went missing that night, but neither Michiko nor her husband tried to find him. When he came back the next morning, he was changed. His eyes held a fathomless depth. And she was suddenly very afraid.

Then Makoto came over and the dark abyss became a clear blue sea. Haru would smile slightly, and the two would play and talk until dinner.

Haru started middle school with Makoto and they seemed happy.

Sometimes, though, a boy or girl would go missing. A lecherous man would go insane. And the sea would swell with rage.

Her mother was the first to say something. “There is something wrong with that boy.” She said. “Something unnatural.”

Michiko laughed shakily, “Don’t be silly mother. He’s just an adolescent. They’re bound to act strange.”

Her mother gave her a critical eye and shook her head sadly.

Michiko didn’t know if her mother talked to Haru or not, but if she did, he didn’t seem to like it.

Not long after, she fell ill.

The doctors couldn’t explain it, but Michiko secretly knew what was killing her mother.

She died a month later. And during the funeral, Michiko could swear that Haru had a satisfied smile on his face.

During his third year of middle school, her husband got a promotion. The only catch was, he had to transfer to Tokyo. They didn’t even think about asking Haru to come with them, and Haru was more than happy to have them leave.

As they drove off, Michiko looked back and she saw Haru holding Makoto’s hand and waving at her. He had a smile, and deep black, bottomless eyes.

 


	2. Haru

The first memory Haru had, were dark eyes staring back at him. Clawed hands reached out and stroked his cheek. A gravely deep voice called him.

_My son._

His Father wasn’t human. He’s known that since he first took air into his tiny lungs. He wasn’t human. Not fully.

His silly human mother thought he was. So he showed her. Even as a babe, he knew his capabilities. His potential. So he let the darkness swirl around the house. Shame they had salted their rooms though.

So he thought of other ways. He sucked the life out of the plants, he churned the oceans, and lead people to their deaths. Soon he was instilling his darkness in others.

Humans were so easy to manipulate like that. They never suspected a baby to cause it.

Then it changed. His mother took him over to meet a new child.

Perhaps it was her pitiful way to try and _cure_ him.

He was already scheming of ways to torture the newborn. But something happened.

He laid his eyes on the baby, ready to curse him, ready to torture his soul, but then the baby opened his eyes. Pure green eyes. And the baby smiled happily at him reaching out his chubby arms to him.

New emotions flooded over him, and he found his own hand reaching back and touching the soft warm skin.

Their mothers smiled, and his own seemed to release a sigh of relief. They found it cute, but it was much more than either thought.

The dark swirling void calmed, and that dark empty part of his soul seemed to be completed. All his thoughts were focused on the sweet baby gripping his hand. There was only one thought going through his mind now.

_Mine_

Haru smiled and gently stroked Makoto’s face.

He stopped tormenting the people of Iwatobi. He had much better things to do. Like watching Makoto or playing with Makoto or just…Makoto. Every time he looked at Makoto there was something strange welling up within him. A human urge. It was odd, it was infuriating, and it was nice. It was different.

He loved Makoto with a deep dark desire. And anyone who tried to hurt the boy would pay dearly.

Like the three boys who dared to bully his Makoto.

One pulled at his hair. Another threw water at him, and the last. The last dared to try and taint his precious Makoto.

He stopped them of course. Like an avenging guardian angel, he descended upon them and threw them all down. The cowards ran, but Haru remembered them. And he would make them pay.

He cursed each one, and he watch with glee as they fell to madness.

His mother of course found out, but she let it go.

Makoto was concerned for a while, but he soon let it go.

They were happy for a while. Kids stopped picking on Makoto. In fact most kids started ignoring them. The only ones left were Nagisa and Rin. But Haru let them stay. Makoto likes them, and whatever he wants he gets.

The peace wouldn’t last though.

He was born for despair, for darkness, not for _humanity_.

His Father was not pleased. So He created a storm. A raging wrathful storm to show Haru just what He could do.

The kind fisherman Makoto liked died. And the most terrible thing happened. Makoto became afraid of the ocean. He became _sad_ and worse he _cried_.

There weren’t many things Haru cared for. Makoto was the one and only thing that kept him human, helped him contain the darkness from unleashing into the world.

So he paid a visit to his father.

_You’ve become weak._ He hissed. _Pitiful excuse for my son. Perhaps I may have to take away that little toy of yours. The one with green eyes. He might look better with sea water choking his lungs._

Rage bubbled in his small body, and he let the dark void consume him. The water swelled around him and power dripped from his pores.

He let the monster out. And the two demons clashed. The sea once again raged and churned and the sky poured out their wrath.

In the end, He died. Haru ripped him limb from limb and threw the carcass down to the deep abyss.

_Now I’m king._ He thought victoriously.

He went back to the surface that morning, and he felt his mother look at him with fear. Haru smiled inwardly.

_Good._

But then Makoto came. His sweet Makoto with his bright eyes and warm smile. Suddenly his throne seemed less important, and he let himself feel human again.

He let his head rest on Makoto’s shoulders and he let himself breath in the sweet boy’s scent.

_“I’m home.” He said._

_Makoto smiled, “Welcome back.”_

The time few by and suddenly Haru was in middle school. It was as if there was suddenly a change. Makoto’s soft curves became more angular. His voice went deeper and he started to shed the little baby fat. Boys and girls both tried to vie for his attention. Even older, perverted men sought to corrupt him.

It was unacceptable of course.

They soon disappeared, and soon rumors started.

_Makoto is cursed._

_You probably shouldn’t go near the two of them_.

Neither Haru nor Makoto minded. So life went on.

Surprisingly it was his grandmother who tried to “purify” the demon. That old woman had more guts than his mother. Too bad she was so old and feeble.

He let her live for a while. A miserable long month wracked with illness and pain. When she finally passed, he watched with satisfaction as her corpse burned.

His parents became more afraid, more distant. And he like it like that.

When he was in his third year, his father received a promotion and transfer to Tokyo. They moved on without him and he smiled happily.

As they went to high school their relationship shifted. Makoto’s body developed beautifully, and suddenly Haru felt a different kind of wanting. He wanted to throw the boy down and ravage his body. He wanted to feel Makoto surrounding him and sucking him into the deepest parts of the beautiful boy.

But he also wanted to hold him tight. To stroke his skin and place kisses all over. To wake up in the morning and see the morning sun light grace across his skin. To have him forever and always and to take him to the deepest parts of the ocean where nothing could touch him. Where he could be Haru’s forever.

Surprisingly it was Makoto who made the first move. They were watching a movie and suddenly Makoto was kissing him, and then hands were travelling over the place. Clothes were shed and suddenly Haru found himself thrusting deep into Makoto.

And Haru finally felt complete.

As they laid together on the bed, Haru stroked Makoto’s cheek and pressed a kiss on his temple.

_He’s mine. Mine forever._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Free!kinkmeme. They wanted a Sadako-like Haru character who had a water demon as his father. Hopefully I got it alright since throughout most of the movie I was cowering under my blanket. T-T'
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Chemarta


End file.
